Swing
by Nasu-chan
Summary: ...


Название: "Качели"

Автор: Nasu-chan aka Neizvestnost

Бета: Nasu-chan aka Neizvestnost

Фандом: Darken than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini

Пейринг: намек на Хэй/Суо, Июль, Мао и др.

Размещение: разрешаю, с указанием автора

Суо с нетерпением ждала, пока Хэй скроется из виду. Он запрещал девочке высовывать нос из гостиницы, хотя сам постоянно где-то пропадал. Сейчас он ушел не сказав ни слова, молча и тихо. Бутылка осталась на столе. Ее Хэй трогать тоже запрещал.

В комнате было холодно. Из-за огромной дыры в стене здесь стал гулять ветер, и контрактор прогнал детей спать в ванную, а сам, как ни в чем не бывало, улегся на кровати.

Похоже, у него плохое настроение, думала Суо. Хотя, бить он ее не стал, а ведь раньше бы за такое он ее просто убил.

"Ну и славно, - радовалась Павлюченко. - Раз он считает себя тараканом, которого я пристрелила - пусть".

Девочка не собиралась сбегать. Недавно она обсуждала это с Мао, и было все понятно. Без денег любой побег провалится. А если Хэй ее найдет... Лучше даже не думать об этом. Сейчас она хотела просто погулять, на время забыв о всем ужасе, случившемся за эти длинные дни.

С ней пошел Июль, хотя Суо не собиралась брать мальчика с собой. Однако Мао, сидевший у нее на голове, переубедил сказав, что кукла может чем помочь.

Они вышли на улицу. Вокруг было тихо. Не думая о маршруте, девочка шла вперед и тащила за собой каменного Июля. Ей было все равно, куда идти. Лишь бы подальше от гостиницы. Подальше от воспоминаний. Надо же, ей впервые захотелось все забыть. Даже поход в аквариум и улыбки прохожих стали казаться тусклыми и ложными. Нет, так нельзя думать...

Июль дотронулся до стеклянного окна высотки. Через минуту он схватил Суо за руку и потащил ее в только ему известное направление. Пройдя какие-то здания, дома и заброшенные магазины, они остановились.

- Детская площадка? - спросил Мао, сделав смешную удивленную мордочку.

Дети молчали. Видимо, у них обоих были какие-то свои мысли об этом месте.

Сухая, залитая асфальтом улица, окруженная 5-ти этажными зданиями, несколько старых каруселей, песочница, горки. Несмотря на наличие площадки, здесь казалось пусто. Краска давно слезла с детских сооружений и поэтому местность казалась блеклой, безрадостной. Видимо, здесь давно не играли ребятишки.

- Что, навевает воспоминания? - спросила говорящая белка, поглядывая на Суо сверху. Девочка замотала головой.

- Как раз не навевает, - прошептала она и сделала шаг. - Почему-то я не могу вспомнить, как я каталась на каруселях... я даже не помню, что ощущают дети, играя здесь...

- Ну ты же контрактор, - пояснил Мао.

- Но контракторы ничего не забывают! А у меня в памяти нет ничего, связанного с детскими играми... Может, я была слишком маленькой...

Белка больше не стала ничего спрашивать. Мао вообще толком ничего не понял. При первой встрече Суо казалась самой обычной русской школьницей. Значит, у нее должно быть нормальное детство. Став контрактором она же не могла заработать амнезию?

- Я уверена, что всю жизнь жила во Владивостоке и была самым обычным ребенком. Забавы, игры, школа, любовь... Все было, я точно знаю... но если попробовать вспомнить что-то, на ум ничего не приходит, кроме событий прошедших месяцев.

- Но ты же помнишь своего отца Михаила, брата, маму?

- Да, но все так расплывчато... и это совсем не то, о чем я сейчас говорю.

Суо осторожно села на качели. Ее руки коснулись холодных цепей. Она вздрогнула. Ощущение железа в ладонях уже когда-то было, девочка поняла это сразу же. И все-таки это немного отличалось от того, что сейчас чувствовала она.

- Цепи, - задумчиво произнесла Суо. - Во Владивостоке мало качелей на цепях.

Июль не слушал разговор девочки и белки. Он сел на четырехместную карусель, вертящуюся в разные стороны. Раскручиваться он не стал, лишь уставился в одну точку своим мертвым взглядом.

Суо замолкла и тоже засмотрелась вдаль. Было тихо и спокойно. Вскоре она заметила, как с неба медленно спускались белые пушинки.

"Снег?" - подумала она и попробовала поймать снежинку руками. Ее опередил Хэй, подошедший сзади.

- Почему ты ушла?

- Не знаю, - прошептала Павлюченко, по прежнему о чем-то думая. Хэй коснулся цепей руками, стоя позади девочки. Его ладони скользнули вниз и сжали замерзшие пальчики Суо. Она благодарно улыбнулась, но не посмела повернуться, чтобы показать эту улыбку мужчине.

Он больше ничего не спрашивал, не приказывал, не осуждал. Было интересно, как парень их так быстро нашел. Все-таки, они далеко забрели. Может, Июль подсказал?

Хэй поймал ледяной взгляд мальчика. Тот сразу же тихо произнес:

- Толкни.

От удивления Хэй вздрогнул. Он отпустил ладони Суо и подошел к карусели. Девочка сразу же спрыгнула с качелей и уселась рядом с Июлем, стараясь не упускать возможности покататься.

- Только сильнее! - попросила она, чувствуя, как на сердце становится тепло. - Держись, Мао!

Сион с хитрой ухмылкой смотрел на фальшивое небо. Рядом стоял его отец - Михаил Павлюченко. Он опирался руками на инвалидную коляску, которая принадлежала Сиону. Силы опять покинули мальчика. Слишком высокая плата.

- Идем, отец, - сказал Сион. Профессор взял сына на руки и посадил его в коляску. - Жаль, что я не мог создать Суо раньше. Тогда бы мы могли подарить ей это.

Отец и сын активно удалялись от огромной яркой детской площадки и качелей, на которых минуту назад сидел Сион.


End file.
